


Fire thread

by Elina11



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elina11/pseuds/Elina11
Summary: Threads of fateEverything is intertwined.Fire threadGoes through all.





	Fire thread

_Нити судьбы_  
_Все переплетено._  
_Огненная нить_  
_проходит через все._

Молодой парень посмотрел на огонь, полностью закрывающий базу. Все горит, горит и умирает. А внутри все горит и разбивается на мелкие кусочки.

Кричит. Он отскакивает и упирается в грубую стену. Слишком неожиданно, чтобы принять. Так страшно внутри тепло.

Почти палящий.

«Вот и все», тихо прошептал Джейкоб. Бросив последний взгляд на огонь, пожирающий его дом, он отвернулся и ушел с этой базы.

***

\- Так группа? Спросил Джейкоб, следуя за Фиаликом по коридору в сторону комнаты. - Я уверен, что наше присутствие необходимо?

Не то чтобы он был заинтересован в этом проекте. Он просто не любил продвигать новичков. Все хотят славы, но слушать - для слабаков. Может быть, здесь он встретит приятных парней?

«Конечно, вам нужно», - авторитетно заявил герр Эммануил, хлопая его по плечу. - Даже они даже придумали имя.

\- И что? - Очевидно, без особого интереса, - спросил мужчина, замедляясь.

Фиалик с тревогой посмотрел на него, и перед его глазами вспыхнуло пламя. В ее ушах был крик. Джейкоб стоил много усилий, чтобы сохранять спокойствие, потому что это было только во время ...

\- Их называли Rammstein.

***

Волна огня вспыхнула со сцены, заставив Джейкоба двигаться еще дальше. Хотя слишком много - огонь до него все равно не дойдет. Но это было спокойнее. Тем не менее, страх перед огнем, который как друг его подопечных, был для него врагом.

Его грудь снова нагрелась, и он невольно улыбнулся - очевидно, что Полу весело. Общение с Павлом - как связь с лучом света. Истинное ощущение, что котенок внутри мяча играет. Павел неосознанно, но дарит всем тепло. По крайней мере, это не позволило Джейкобу сойти с ума. Больно остальным персонажам ... Темно.

\- Что ж? - Эммануэль, который подошел к нему, отвлек его от мыслей об этих шести разных мужчинах.

«Я боюсь за них», - повернулся он к Фиалику. - Недавно Тиль попал под огонь, - Пол чуть не попал под огонь. Кристиан с ссадинами идет и горит. Ричард сжег губы и повредил пальцы. Боюсь, они бы не повторили судьбу авиабазы Рамштайн.

\- Не повторять. Они будут грызть друг друга в горле и не оставят их в беде. Ты веришь?

Джейкоб посмотрел на ожог, оставленный бомбардировкой авиабазы. Это он боялся - и потерял такое состояние. _Но они не простые люди и не беспомощные_ , - напомнил внутренний голос. Да, это то, что отличает их от Рамштайна.

Там действительно нечего бояться. Это где Фиалик прав.


End file.
